Road Trip
by Leora Condour
Summary: What happens when 5 guys Yugi, Seto, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura get stuck in a van heading to Las Vegas?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! / The characters or the Flamingo so don't sue. Yet I do own; all the cheerleaders and their van/bus, the whole contest for the road trip, the 'Funmobile', Seto's PMS (that sounds so wrong), the dog that's pisses on Seto's laptop and cell phone, the wicked hotel, the 'Midnight', the 'polers', the showgirls (other than Mai + Serenity), Seto's shirt (My friend would kill me), and both Bakura's and Seto's boxers, and last but not least.the honeybee.  
  
*Author Note: The guys are in New York.okay.all right.*  
  
Chapter 1: The "Fun Mobile"  
  
Yugi yawned as he sat up in his bed. The sun shined pleasantly on it. Yugi was just pulling the covers back when the phone rang.  
  
"Huh." Yugi walked over and picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Yo Yugi! Wanna meet me at the mall? They're havin' a card sale!"  
  
"Uh.sure."  
  
"Okay! See ya'!" Joey hung up.  
  
- - - - Yugi walked up to the front of the mall. He saw Joey and Tristan standing next to a pop machine. Tristan was opening a Sprite can. Joey was grabbing a Dr. Pepper from the machine.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Yugi ran towards them.  
  
Joey looked up startled. Just as Yugi stopped in front of him, Joey opened his Dr. Pepper. It sprayed all over him and Yugi. Tristan began to burst out laughing.  
  
"Shutup." Joey glared at Tristan. Yugi began to laugh also.  
  
"What are you laughin' at?" Joey said.  
  
"*Giggle* you have *snicker* foam on your nose!" Yugi said.  
  
Joey looked cross-eyed at his nose just as a drip fell off of it. He sweatdropped.  
  
Later.Joey, Tristan, and Yugi were walking the mall stopping at various stores. They each bought ten packs of cards; none of them got any good ones. As they were walking through the mall, they came upon a small table with a sign. It read:  
  
Win A Road Trip! Sign a card and put it in the box to be eligible for a free car for a road trip! The winner will be announced at 5:00 pm. Need five people for road  
trip to Las Vegas, Nevada! All hotels (and car) are paid for!  
  
"Well.sounds interesting." Tristan said. All the guys signed a card. After, they went off into the rest of the mall.  
  
- - - - - "It's getting late. We should be heading home." Yugi said, looking at his watch.  
  
"But they haven't said who won the car yet!" Joey protested.  
  
Yugi sighed. Tristan was busy looking at jackets at a leather store. Yugi and Joey were waiting on a bench for Tristan, eating some popcorn they had bought at a small food store.  
  
The speaker buzzed on. "Will all participants of the free car and trip please go to the table in which you participated. We will be announcing the winner." A click sounded all through the store.  
  
"Uh.okay. We better get go-" Yugi was interrupted by Joey running by him at his top speed down the escalator.  
  
- - - - - Yugi was jumping up and down trying to see over Joey and Tristan as they waited with a small crowd for the winner to be announced.  
  
"Hey, could you guys move?" Yugi asked.  
  
Joey and Tristan gave no response. Yugi thought that it might have been the woman announcing the winner. Yugi rolled his eyes and snuck in front of Joey and Tristan from between their legs.  
  
"The winner of the car is.Tristan Taylor!" the woman held up Tristan's card. Tristan stared, dumbfounded, at the woman and the crowd. "I.won." he muttered as he walked toward the woman. The woman handed him a card and shook his hand. Tristan stared at the card in his hand, still muttering, "I.won."  
  
He walked back to Yugi and Joey, who congratulated him. The crowd began to dwindle. As the woman walked away, she yelled behind her shoulder "Just so you know, you have to have 5 people.not three!" she waved.  
  
- - - - First. Yugi, Joey, and Tristan went to get the car. They followed the written directions on the card, which was a business card.  
  
When they got there...they were met by a short (yes, almost shorter than Yugi), bald man that had a southern fast accent.  
  
"Hello, hello. You must be the winners of the mall thing-a-migiger." The man shook Tristan's hand violently, his head gleamed with sweat.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Were here to pick up the car." Tristan said, shading his eyes from the glare on the man's head.  
  
"Oh, she's over here!" he scuttled away. Tristan, Joey, and Yugi followed him.  
  
They came upon the most.horrible sight they had ever seen. Joey turned around like he was going to barf. Yugi stared in awe thinking 'it looks brand new!'. Tristan's jaw had hit the ground.  
  
"She's a 1962 state of the art Volkswagen 'Fun-mobile'! Shag, waterbed, and a horn that plays "La Cucaracha". Ain't she a beut?"  
  
The 'Fun-mobile' was purple with flames going halfway down the body of it. It was in perfect condition, though. The man walked away, tossing the keys to the group of men, saying, "Have fun!". Joey caught the keys, not glancing away from the van, and tossed them to Tristan who caught them.  
  
"Well, we better take it." Yugi said.  
  
".Whatever." Joey and Tristan said in unison.  
  
Tristan opened up the drivers seat and got in, to meet the pair of fuzzy dice hanging off of the rear-view mirror. Joey and Yugi opened the two giant back doors to be welcomed to the blue shag carpet that spread like a prairie across the back of the van. The waterbed was adorned in deep, navy blue covers and sheets.  
  
They got in and turned on the radio. The car blared, "Hot in Heere". Joey covered his ears, Yugi did the same. Tristan instantly turned it off.  
  
"Sorry." Tristan said.  
  
As they drove off into traffic, they got stuck in a traffic jam. Just when the light turned green, the car in front of the 'Fun-mobile' didn't go. Tristan raised his hand to pound on the horn.  
  
"No, don't! Remember what the dude said?" Joey said.  
  
"Don't! Stop!" Yugi said.  
  
They watched in despair as Tristan pressed the horn. The car played "La Cucaracha" at it's loudest. Everyone looked at the 'Funmobile'. Joey swore he saw a kid in a car seat flip them off.  
  
- - - - They had parked in the back of a McDonalds and were eating the food they ordered, when Yugi asked a question.  
  
"Hey guys, who are we going to take? We need 2 more people."  
  
Joey looked up with ketchup smeared across his chin from his cheeseburger. Tristan stopped in mid slurp of his Coke. They both stared at Yugi.  
  
"Fe neefed two mof people?!" Joey said.  
  
"Yeah.and you have ketchup on your chin." Yugi said. Joey just wiped his arm across his mouth and continued his eating.  
  
"I say we get Bakura and.I don't know who else. What do you think Tristan?" Yugi asked.  
  
"We can't take Tèa."  
  
Yugi stared at his hamburger, then asked the question again.  
  
"How about.um.Kaiba?"  
  
"WHAT!!" Joey and Yugi said in unison.  
  
"It's the only other guy I know. Unless you can think of someone better."  
  
".Fine, we'll take Seto. First lets get Bakura." Yugi said. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! / The characters or the Flamingo so don't sue. Yet I do own; all the cheerleaders and their van/bus, the whole contest for the road trip, the 'Funmobile', Seto's PMS (that sounds so wrong), the dog that's pisses on Seto's laptop and cell phone, the wicked hotel, the 'Midnight', the 'polers', the showgirls (other than Mai + Serenity), Seto's shirt (My friend would kill me), and both Bakura's and Seto's boxers, and last but not least.the honeybee.  
  
Chapter 2: The Gathering  
  
They pulled up in front of Bakura's house. Joey walked up and knocked on the door. He waited for a while, and then he could hear someone walking down the hallway in front of the door. Bakura answered, looking like he had been sleeping.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Yo, Bakura. Ya wanna road trip with us?"  
  
"Uh, I don't know.it sounds dangerous." Bakura yawned.  
  
"Aww, c'mon."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Bakura followed Joey to the car. Bakura instantly awoke to the sight of the monstrosity.  
  
"What the flip?!"  
  
Joey, Yugi, and Tristan stared at Bakura wide-eyed.  
  
".What did you just say?" Yugi said  
  
"I said 'what the flip'.is that a crime?"  
  
".no." Joey said. He and Bakura got into the back with Yugi. Tristan drove off towards Seto's mansion.  
  
- - - - Seto was walking outside towards his mansion (for unknown reasons.I mean c'mon! He could have been in his limo, dammit!! His limo!!!). He thought he could hear a faint rumble of a car about to pass in the street. He kept on walking, shrugging off the feeling.  
  
All of a sudden, a huge purple blur came into view in the distance. Seto sped up his walking pace, yet the blur came closer. Seto began to run now. The van had stopped right in front of him and the doors swung open. Seto was grabbed, his mouth covered by someone's hand and his laptop and cell phone had flew from his grasp. Inside of the van, he landed on something.watery.  
  
Who ever had their hand over his mouth uncovered it. Seto was about to scream (because he lost his only two ways of communication), but who ever was holding his shoulders down clenched tighter and forced him onto the.water bed!! Was that red, spiky hair? Could that be the 'dog'? Was that a.lava lamp?!  
  
"You're going with us on a road trip. Say goodbye to your cell and laptop. You're stuck with us." Joey ('dog') said.  
  
(Author's Note: *in black girl tone of voice* "What am I supposed to do witout my cell phone?".I wish I could have Seto say that.)  
  
".Hey Seto." Bakura slightly waved.  
  
"Were heading to Las Vegas." Tristan said.  
  
"What are you guys doing to me?!" Seto yelled in rage. A click was heard all over the van as the Tristan had locked the car. Seto couldn't do anything but watch as they drove away from his two prized possessions.his cell phone and laptop. Yugi and Bakura swore they saw him crying as he watched a dog walk over and pee on them. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! / The characters or the Flamingo so don't sue. Yet I do own; all the cheerleaders and their van/bus, the whole contest for the road trip, the 'Funmobile', Seto's PMS (that sounds so wrong), the dog that's pisses on Seto's laptop and cell phone, the wicked hotel, the 'Midnight', the 'polers', the showgirls (other than Mai + Serenity), Seto's shirt (My friend would kill me), and both Bakura's and Seto's boxers, and last but not least.the honeybee.  
  
Chapter 3: The Cheerleaders  
  
They had traveled about 15 miles. It was now around 11:20 at night. Bakura, Joey, Yugi, and Tristan were all asleep. Seto traded driving jobs with Tristan. They were in the middle of nowhere, and the only light was from the headlights. Seto was about to pull over so he could sleep when he saw a faint light off in the distance. As he approached it, he saw it was a van (a better looking one) parked off of the road. He could hear giggling coming from it.  
  
Seto pulled over behind the other van. Everyone woke up with the jerk of the 'Fun-mobile' stopping.  
  
"Wha.Where are we?" Joey said. Seto was getting out of the drivers seat to walk over to the other van. The rest of the guys began to follow.  
  
Seto went up to the van and knocked on the back doors. He heard a stream of giggles from inside. When the door opened, they couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
There stood at least 60 cheerleaders, all wearing tiny skirts and baby t- shirts. All of them, except the one who opened the door, were giggling uncontrollably.  
  
"Hello." Said one cheerleader.  
  
The guys just stared at them. Bakura's eye slightly twitched. Joey and Tristan were both drooling. Yugi was blushing a very bright crimson. Seto's hand was shaking in his pocket.  
  
"Do you have any gas? We ran out." The cheerleader giggled.  
  
"Uh.s-s-sorry I-I d-d-d-don't t-t-think w-we h-h-have a-a-a-a-any." Seto stuttered. (Author's Note: So you guys don't have to count, Seto just stuttered 15 times.)  
  
The next thing they knew.they were all in the cheerleaders van. Seto was making out with a cheerleader. Yugi and Bakura were lying on their own couch while ten cheerleaders were giggling around them. One cheerleader was shoving Bakura's hair back and leaning down to kiss him. Joey and Tristan were each eating pizza while cheerleaders were giggling around them.  
  
The night wore on like this.each boy getting closer to some cheerleader (or skirt.if your like that).  
  
- - - - Yugi woke the next morning glancing around the room. They were still in the cheerleaders van. Yugi was on a bed next to a cheerleader who was still asleep. He looked down to see he had lost his shirt and it was in a heap on the floor. Yugi sat up instantly, covering his bare chest.  
  
Yugi slowly inched his way across the pullout bed to the floor. Joey was on the floor with his arm around a brunet cheerleader. Seto was asleep in an armchair with lip-gloss and lipstick smeared across his cheeks. Bakura had the most cheerleaders asleep around them. Tristan was asleep next to a blonde cheerleader.  
  
Yugi saw a digital clock flashing 4:23 am. He walked over to Seto and shook his arm. Seto blinked a couple of times, but finally he looked up at Yugi.  
  
"*yawn.stretch* what time is it?"  
  
"Its 4 in the morning, Seto. We should get going."  
  
Seto and Yugi woke all the other guys and they snuck back to the car (after Joey found his pants). 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! / The characters or the Flamingo so don't sue. Yet I do own; all the cheerleaders and their van/bus, the whole contest for the road trip, the 'Funmobile', Seto's PMS (that sounds so wrong), the dog that's pisses on Seto's laptop and cell phone, the wicked hotel, the 'Midnight', the 'polers', the showgirls (other than Mai + Serenity), Seto's shirt (My friend would kill me), and both Bakura's and Seto's boxers, and last but not least.the honeybee.  
  
Chapter 4: Bakura Gets Sick  
  
It was around 9 am now. They had just stopped at a car stop in a tiny town in Kansas.  
  
"Yo, Bakura. You don't look so good. You okay?" Tristan asked.  
  
Bakura was curled up in the corner of the van. He was white as a sheet. Seto who was sitting next to him was trying to scoot away. Too late. Bakura spewed.all over Seto's arm.  
  
"Bakura.do you know how long it took me to clean this trench coat?" Seto said staring at his arm. Bakura was slightly shaking, yet he shook his head.  
  
Seto just glared at him. He took off his trench coat and threw it in a plastic bag (I don't know why.but he did). He stood up to walk over to the passenger seat up front. As he walked across the van, Joey and Tristan stared dumbfounded at him. Seto was wearing a black t-shirt with Good Charlotte written huge on the back of it. From then on, Bakura had a carsickness spell every 2 miles. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! / The characters or the Flamingo so don't sue. Yet I do own; all the cheerleaders and their van/bus, the whole contest for the road trip, the 'Funmobile', Seto's PMS (that sounds so wrong), the dog that's pisses on Seto's laptop and cell phone, the wicked hotel, the 'Midnight', the 'polers', the showgirls (other than Mai + Serenity), Seto's shirt (My friend would kill me), and both Bakura's and Seto's boxers, and last but not least.the honeybee.  
  
Chapter 5: The Wicked Hotel  
  
They had been passed to many cities to count. They were somewhere on the east side of Colorado. The guys were looking for a hotel to stay in (because Joey always got the waterbed and everyone else slept on the floor *no one wants to sleep with Joey*). This time, Bakura was driving (he had just gotten over his last spell of carsickness). Surprisingly he was a great driver.  
  
Bakura started to turn into a giant parking lot. Everyone sat up to see where they were. Outside the widow, a giant hotel loomed into the night's darkness.  
  
"Whoa.is that our hotel?" Yugi said.  
  
"Yes." Bakura parked and everyone got out. They began to walk to the huge building.  
  
Yugi was holding back the feeling to barf at the molded walls of the hotel as Bakura showed them the card for a room in the hellhole.  
  
As Bakura tried to open the door to the last room, Joey couldn't stop staring at the room next to theirs.the door was gone.  
  
The room was roughly okay.so what if the air conditioner didn't work and it was the hottest night of their whole trip.  
  
They had just unpacked everything when Joey and Tristan said they would head down to the pool. Seto was trying to go to sleep on one of the spare cots from the check in counter. Yugi was trying to fix the TV and Bakura was helping, they couldn't get any channels so far and they knew there were at least 2.  
  
"God.this place should be condemned." Tristan said as they passed a room that just from the molded door looked like people had drugs.  
  
"Yeah. Here's the pool." Joey said. They could both feel the humidity from the pool. They opened the door.  
  
- - - - "Are you sure you guys are okay?" Yugi asked. Joey and Tristan had come back from the pool, not wet or anything.they just got sick, constantly. Tristan had just through up and Joey was in the process of doing so.  
  
"Yugi, the pool was.yellow. We've never seen a pool treated that way.the poor pool." Tristan said, now in the fetal position.  
  
As Joey stumbled out of the bathroom, Seto finally turned around.  
  
"Why did you guys think the pool would be any better than the rest of this hell-hole?"  
  
Joey and Tristan just looked at Seto. Then they went back to getting sick.  
  
- - - - Everyone was asleep now. Seto had cried over his laptop and cell phone (yes, crying, you would too if you were stuck with all the people you hate and had no way of getting away). Joey and Tristan were finally done throwing up.  
  
All of a sudden.Seto woke to:  
  
"YO!!! BRANDY!! WHERE ARE YOU???? OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!!!"  
  
Seto woke with a start and turned to see that no one else woke to that. Then, someone began pounding on the door. Seto got up (still in full clothing) and opened the door.  
  
There stood some drunken guy. His hand was moving to slam on the door again, yet Seto caught his wrist. Seto twisted the guy's wrist, the guy was so drunk he started to laugh at the sight of his wrist being twisted.until it twisted so his palm was even with the right of his arm in which he began to cry.  
  
"There's no Brandy here.so fuck off!" Seto flung the guy against the opposite side of the hall.  
  
As Seto walked back in, he saw on the aged digital clock, that it was.2:05 am. He slunk back down in the bed.  
  
(Author's Note: Note to self.don't wake Seto up in the morning.especially two am.) 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! / The characters or the Flamingo so don't sue. Yet I do own; all the cheerleaders and their van/bus, the whole contest for the road trip, the 'Funmobile', Seto's PMS (that sounds so wrong), the dog that's pisses on Seto's laptop and cell phone, the wicked hotel, the 'Midnight', the 'polers', the showgirls (other than Mai + Serenity), Seto's shirt (My friend would kill me), and both Bakura's and Seto's boxers, and last but not least.the honeybee.  
  
Chapter 6: The Honeybee Incident  
  
It was later that morning; they had been in the car for about an hour. Tristan was leaning out the passenger seat window when.  
  
".SHIT!! IT'S A BEE!!!!!" Tristan began to look like he was having a seizure. Of course, Bakura about drove the van off the road and all the guys went nuts waving their hands. All of a sudden came...  
  
"DAMMIT!!! IT STUNG ME!!!!!" Tristan yelled. All the guys looked at Tristan. Nobody noticed, yet the bee flew off happily from the 'Funmobile'. (Author's Note: And then in the bee's mind "I'm Walkin' On Sunshine" starts playing *begins to hum song*)  
  
Later, the guys were back on the road ignoring the way Tristan was looking at his hand where the bee had stung him. Tristan leaned over to Joey. "Does this look infected?"  
  
Joey stared wide-eyed at the horrible sight. There was a huge scab around the sting and Tristan's hand was as red as a tomato.  
  
"Uh.no duh. Bakura! Pull over at the closest hospital! Step on it!" Joey yelled. This caught the all the guys' attention. They scooted over to where Tristan was and looked at his hand. Now, the redness was heading up his arm almost to his elbow.  
  
- - - - They had been in the hospital for a half an hour now. Tristan's whole arm was red and splotched with white. Seto was reading one of the magazines. Yugi was reading the signs for the doctors and nurses. Bakura was asleep with his head leaning over the back of his chair. Joey was checking out a couple of hot nurses that wore their skirts a little too high. Finally, a doctor came. Tristan got some kind of cream.thing to put on the sting and walked away now knowing he was allergic to honeybees. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! / The characters or the Flamingo so don't sue. Yet I do own; all the cheerleaders and their van/bus, the whole contest for the road trip, the 'Funmobile', Seto's PMS (that sounds so wrong), the dog that's pisses on Seto's laptop and cell phone, the wicked hotel, the 'Midnight', the 'polers', the showgirls (other than Mai + Serenity), Seto's shirt (My friend would kill me), and both Bakura's and Seto's boxers, and last but not least.the honeybee.  
  
Chapter 7: The Stupid 'Funmobile' Locks The Guys Out  
  
The guys had stopped at a truck stop in the middle of nowhere and picked up some Cokes for everyone. Bakura was filling up the gas tank when all the guys came back.  
  
"Bakura, unlock the door." Yugi said as he held a bag of chips and a Sprite.  
  
"Okay, just a moment." Bakura said as he walked up to the driver's side door. He went to open the door, but couldn't.  
  
"Uh.guys. The door's locked." Bakura pressed his face against the window and saw the keys sitting in the drivers seat.  
  
"No.no, no, no, no! It couldn't happen! Not here!" Seto fell against the car with a huge bang, knocking one of the windows agar. Everyone looked at the window.  
  
".Someone could fit in there and get the keys. Someone skinny. Someone.short." Tristan said. All the guys looked at Yugi.  
  
".I couldn't possibly fit in there!" Yugi backed away shaking his hands in front of his face. Joey and Tristan grabbed both of Yugi's shoulders and picked him up. Yugi was trying to get away from Tristan and Joey's grips, but to no avail. They walked over to the window and shoved Yugi in. Yugi tumbled in and landed upside down inhaling shag carpeting. He quickly stood up and brushed his arms off. He looked around him inside the dark van. It was always alive with sound when the rest of the guys were in it. Now it seemed quiet.dead. A knocking woke Yugi of his thinking. He saw Seto cussing him out outside the van. Yugi sighed and walked over to the drivers seat and picked up the keys and unlocked the doors. They were on the road again. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! / The characters or the Flamingo so don't sue. Yet I do own; all the cheerleaders and their van/bus, the whole contest for the road trip, the 'Funmobile', Seto's PMS (that sounds so wrong), the dog that's pisses on Seto's laptop and cell phone, the wicked hotel, the 'Midnight', the 'polers', the showgirls (other than Mai + Serenity), Seto's shirt (My friend would kill me), and both Bakura's and Seto's boxers, and last but not least.the honeybee.  
  
Chapter 8: Seto's PMS Kicks In  
  
It had been 5 hours stuck in a silent car. Bakura had taken them deep into the mountains of Utah now. Tristan was asleep in the corner of the van. Seto was in the passenger seat staring out the window (probably thinking of how he's going to get his laptop and cell phone back). Joey and Yugi were in the back of the car looking out of the two giant windows. All the time they were playing 'I Spy'.  
  
"I spy..something tall and green." Joey said.  
  
"Is it a mountain?" Yugi asked.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"That's the only thing you can see out here."  
  
"Oh, yeah, right. Your turn."  
  
"I spy something.."  
  
"Why don't you guys just shut the fuck up." Seto said.  
  
Yugi and Joey turned around and looked at Seto. They glanced at each other and then back at the window, just staring. A few minutes later, they started up again only under their breath.  
  
"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!" Seto yelled. Tristan woke with a start and everyone stared at Seto. ".Thank you! God."  
  
"I guess Seto is having PMS." Tristan whispered to Joey and Yugi. Yugi turned a bright red trying to hold back laughing. Joey's cheeks were puffed out trying to hold back a huge laugh. Tristan was slightly snickering from his own joke. Bakura had overheard and was shaking his head as he took a turn.  
  
"What?!" Seto stared at the guys. They all bursted laughing. Seto turned bright, angry red and leaped at Tristan. He grabbed the collar of Tristan's shirt and pinned him to the ground. He was about to punch Tristan in the face when the 'Funmobile' pulled over and Bakura got up to head out of the car. His face was white as a sheet. The two mile limit was up. He didn't make it to the door and puked all over Seto's back.  
  
".This is perfect. Just perfect." Seto said as he stood up and took off his shirt. Bakura ran out of the van and over to the ditch. Tristan, Joey and Yugi all began to laugh at Seto. Seto just went back and sat down in the passenger seat thinking of all the ways he was going to kill one Tristan Taylor. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! / The characters or the Flamingo so don't sue. Yet I do own; all the cheerleaders and their van/bus, the whole contest for the road trip, the 'Funmobile', Seto's PMS (that sounds so wrong), the dog that's pisses on Seto's laptop and cell phone, the wicked hotel, the 'Midnight', the 'polers', the showgirls (other than Mai + Serenity), Seto's shirt (My friend would kill me), and both Bakura's and Seto's boxers, and last but not least.the honeybee.  
  
Chapter 9: The Cheerleaders revenge!  
  
It had only been a mile ½ and Bakura wasn't looking all too well. Seto had to pull over and let Bakura out. He sat there as Yugi, Joey, and Tristan watched Bakura puke (they had nothing else to do). All of a sudden, Bakura looked up. He hurried behind the van and began to wave. All the rest of the guys looked behind them. It was.  
  
The cheerleaders were back, only with 60 more and a bus. Yugi turned a bright crimson, almost the same as his hair. Joey and Tristan jumped out of the doors and began to wave and yell for them to stop. Seto began to get out of the van and tell the guys to get back in (even though he still didn't have a shirt).  
  
The bus pulled over a few yards ahead of the van. The cheerleaders all piled out and raced over to glomp Bakura. Just then, Seto had to walk out, half of the cheerleaders glomped him.  
  
"H-hello ladies. Could you please get off m- oh, excuse me *major blush*." Bakura could be heard under the huge pile of cheerleaders on him. "Stop it. Get off me. C'mon, don't fight. There's plenty of Kaiba to go around!"  
  
"What would happen if we took off our shirts?" Joey asked Tristan. Yugi, Tristan, and Joey were already out of the van amazed at Seto and Bakura. Joey took off his shirt and two girls from Kaiba's pile and one from Bakura's pile raced over to him.  
  
"I'll give my scraps to the dog." Seto said as a girl's hair covered his mouth.  
  
Tristan took off his shirt and a measly one came over to him. Joey laughed at him as one of the cheerleaders began to loosen his belt. Yugi was just as red as his hair as about fifteen came over to him (he didn't even take off his shirt.).  
  
"Shouldn't we get in the van or something? Maybe the bus?" Seto said.  
  
"Sure. Okay. Fine with me. Let's go to the van before *hyper giggling*." Many of the cheerleaders said. They slowly got off the guys and headed to the van. The closer to the guy, the nastier the pose was. The girls had finally let the guys breath. Both Bakura and Seto were covered in lipstick and lip-gloss. Bakura's shirt was missing and his pants were around his ankles revealing heart boxers. Seto's hair was messed up and his pants were down to his knees revealing Good Charlotte boxers.  
  
"That.was.the.best.time.I've.had.in.my.life." Bakura said staring dreamily at the sky.  
  
"..yeah." Seto said.  
  
The next thing the guys knew, it was 2:00 am the next day and 5 cheerleaders (one for each guy) were in the van headed for Las Vegas (Author's Note: Ooohhh.they picked up some love hitchhikers.). Everyone was asleep except for Bakura and his cheerleader. He was driving in a pitch- black desert now.  
  
"Amy, stop.I have to ask you something. Do you have any idea where we are?"  
  
"*Giggle as she is undoing Bakura's pants with her mouth* no."  
  
"Oh well, I'll just keep heading this wa- whoa!! Guys! Wake up!! You got to check this!!" Bakura said.  
  
"Chelsea, get off me. I need to see something." Joey said as he shoved a girl off of him.  
  
All the guys walked up to the front of the van and looked. Out of all the dark blackness, a pit of light lay in front of them.  
  
"There it is men.Las Vegas, Nevada. Home of showgirls and casino's." Tristan said in awe. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! / The characters or the Flamingo so don't sue. Yet I do own; all the cheerleaders and their van/bus, the whole contest for the road trip, the 'Funmobile', Seto's PMS (that sounds so wrong), the dog that's pisses on Seto's laptop and cell phone, the wicked hotel, the 'Midnight', the 'polers', the showgirls (other than Mai + Serenity), Seto's shirt (My friend would kill me), and both Bakura's and Seto's boxers, and last but not least.the honeybee.  
  
Chapter 10: They Made It To L.V.!!!!!  
  
".Bakura!! Put the pedal to the metal! Lets go to Las Vegas!!!!!!" Joey yelled. All the guys (and cheerleaders) got their clothes back on and were watching themselves be engulfed in flashing lights and loud kachings from slot machines. Bakura drove down the main street. They saw the signs for Circus, Circus, Treasure Island, Flamingo, Caesar's Palace, The Golden Nugget, and Excalibur.  
  
"First off, we want to go to a bar. Then we hit the casino's." Joey said, counting off the places on his fingers. "Then back to the bar, and then a show, finally getting a hotel."  
  
"A show?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yeah, like the one with showgirls." Tristan said.  
  
"Okay, so where's a bar?" Bakura said as he turned the 'Funmobile' around so they could go back down the main street. All the guys stared out the windows looking for a bar.  
  
"Hey! We couldn't possibly get in. We're too young!" Yugi yelled out.  
  
"Duh, why do you think I brought these?" Tristan said as he pulled out five fake I.D. cards. Each had a picture of them on it, yet fake names and information.  
  
"Heh. My new name is Mike. Yugi, what's yours?" Joey (Mike) asked.  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"C'mon tell us." Bakura said staring at his new name.Justin.  
  
"Fine.Spike." Yugi (Spike) finally said.  
  
"I'm.Brad." said Seto (Brad).  
  
"And I'm Bob. Now lets find that bar!" Tristan (Bob) said. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! / The characters or the Flamingo so don't sue. Yet I do own; all the cheerleaders and their van/bus, the whole contest for the road trip, the 'Funmobile', Seto's PMS (that sounds so wrong), the dog that's pisses on Seto's laptop and cell phone, the wicked hotel, the 'Midnight', the 'polers', the showgirls (other than Mai + Serenity), Seto's shirt (My friend would kill me), and both Bakura's and Seto's boxers, and last but not least.the honeybee.  
  
Chapter 11: 'Pole Night' at the 'Midnight'  
  
The guys had just found an eligible bar/dance club and Bakura parked. The cheerleaders followed them to the front of the dark, small, brick building. Seto wasn't looking where he was going and slammed into something. He slowly looked up and saw.  
  
The tallest black guy he ever saw (about 8' 9"). He was dressed in all black and had a pair of deep black sunglasses. He stared down at Seto who was backing away.  
  
"ID please." The man bellowed holding out his hand, which was about the size of a bears paw.  
  
"Uh.right here." Tristan said, all the guys handed him their card. The man stared at the cards, then at the guys, then back at the cards.  
  
"Head on in dawgs. Bet you came here for the 'special' night, huh?" the man began to shove them in.  
  
Finally, they had gotten in the bar/dance club. The guys walked in and sat at a table right in front of a catwalk. Everyone was talking loudly and then a few lights came on around the catwalk. Everyone became quiet and watched as a man walked up onto the catwalk.  
  
"What's going on?" Yugi asked Joey who shrugged. When the man was directly in front of them, he raised his head.  
  
".Malik?!?!" Seto said. Malik was wearing a pair of baggy tan pants and no shirt as he walked up onto the stage.  
  
"Welcome to the 'Midnights' performance of.well, some of you know. *Yelling and cheering in crowd* its.."  
  
Alas, they didn't know it was. "Pole night".  
  
Lights lit up around the whole catwalk as women wearing very revealing clothing walked up and started to.well, you know.the poles. Yugi about passed out Joey and Tristan were staring in awe. Seto and Bakura had the same reaction, their eyes twitched.  
  
After a while of.y-e-a-h.the women began to come out into the crowd of people. The guys were like a magnet and a bunch of different colored lights settled on them as the women came and sat in their laps sexually. The woman in Seto's lap began to lick the side of his neck. Both Joey and Tristan's women began to undo their shirts. Bakura's ran her fingers through his hair. Yugi's was about to kiss him when the lights flashed a couple times. The women walked away winking to all the guys. All of a sudden, Malik came over to the guys.  
  
"Hey, I never thought I'd see you guys here! How'd you like it? The girls seemed to favor you more than anyone else." A waitress came over wearing what a Playboy® Bunnie would wear. She came over and snuggled into Malik.  
  
"Kathryn, c'mon. After work, okay?" The waitress sighed and walked away. Malik shook his head. "She always does that.so, where are you guys headed?"  
  
"The Flamingo." Joey said before anyone could stop him.  
  
"Oh, good choice! You wouldn't believe who's the head of the showgirls there." Malik walked away.  
  
"..Lets go." Bakura said. Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and Bakura all were getting up but then sat back down.  
  
"All of us?" Seto asked.  
  
"Yeah." they chorused. (Author's Note: If you are baka and don't get this, Men readers: A hot woman just sat in your lap and began to y-e-a-h.just guess. Women readers: A hot woman just sat in all the guys laps.and they got *cough, cough, choke*.y-e-a-h.) 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! / The characters or the Flamingo so don't sue. Yet I do own; all the cheerleaders and their van/bus, the whole contest for the road trip, the 'Funmobile', Seto's PMS (that sounds so wrong), the dog that's pisses on Seto's laptop and cell phone, the wicked hotel, the 'Midnight', the 'polers', the showgirls (other than Mai + Serenity), Seto's shirt (My friend would kill me), and both Bakura's and Seto's boxers, and last but not least.the honeybee.  
  
Chapter 12: The Flamingo After 15 beers and a couple shots of vodka, the guys went to the Flamingo. Thank God Bakura didn't have anything, so he drove them to the Flamingo (which was conveniently right across the street).  
  
The guys walked up to the front of it and stared at all the lights. There were neon lights looking like a fountain and flashing lights in the shape of a flamingo.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick." Joey said. He bent over towards Yugi. They finally walked in.  
  
Everywhere there were lights. A bar sat in the corner. Next to it were slot machines. To the right were craps and roulettes. Then poker and some other card games.  
  
"I feel safe with the slots. Anyone to join me?" Tristan said.  
  
"Whatever." Yugi and Joey chimed. They followed Tristan over to the slots. Seto looked at the roulettes. He glanced at Bakura. Seto winked (effects of the beer) at Bakura. Bakura winced and began to walk over towards the bar.  
  
*1 hour later* Seto was punch drunk with about 15 showgirls around him. Seto grinned at one of the showgirls who looked vaguely familiar. He bet 12 thousand again like the last 6 times.  
  
"Kaiba sir, you do know that you have triple the amount of your company.right?" the dealer asked.  
  
"DUH!!! That's why I want more!!" said a very drunk Seto Kaiba. While at the slot machines, Joey and Tristan were huddled around the slot machine that Yugi was at.  
  
"No wonder why they call you the king of games." Joey said.  
  
"Yugi, this can't be good for your health." Tristan said.  
  
"Who gives a crap!!! I'm on a roll!!"  
  
"I think he's had a little too much Budweiser." Joey whispered to Tristan.  
  
Bakura was over near the bar with a small glass of Smirnoff Ice that he had had since he got there. He was walking back and forth near the wall. He could swear he felt a breeze in front of him and not behind him. ".Well, this is fun." he muttered to himself.  
  
It was a few minutes later when the guys all found each other at the bar. Yugi's eye wouldn't stop twitching from staring at the slot machine. He had 300 dollars. Joey and Tristan each had only 1 hundred. Bakura didn't even play anything. Whilst Seto had.99,999 million more than his company had originally. The showgirls were still surrounding him.  
  
"This is *hic* Mandy and here's *hic* Mai.Hey dog, I thought you'd like *hic* this." Seto said.  
  
"She is hot. I guess."  
  
"Did he just call you dog?" the showgirl asked.  
  
".Yeah."  
  
"Are you by any chance.Joey Wheeler?"  
  
".Yeah." he whispered, not wanting to give his real name away.  
  
"Your sister works here! Serenity! Its your bro!" the showgirl (Mai) motioned for a girl to come forward from the crowd. When she did, it was Serenity.  
  
"Sis!! When you said you had a new job out of town I didn't expect you to be in Las Vegas!!!" Joey said, about spilling his Bud Light.  
  
"Uh, yeah. But it pays very well!"  
  
"Is your boss?" Joey asked pointing behind her  
  
"What?" Serenity turned to see.  
  
Duke Devlin was walking towards them with two women that were dressed like the 'polers' around him. Duke was wearing a dark navy blue suit, he still had the one dice earring, a long 14 kart gold necklace that had a golden Jack of Hearts at the end, and he had a cigar to top all that off.  
  
"Hey.dog. Hello Serenity, how have you been?" He said cheerfully. Just then.  
  
"Brother!! Are you okay?" Serenity knelt down to where Joey passed out.  
  
"Probably the mix of the fumes and the beer." Duke said. "Hey, Serenity. Why don't you and me.you know." Duke began to gleam a bright crimson.  
  
"Will my brother be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, he'll clear up in about a couple of minutes."  
  
"Uh, I have to go. Our show is gonna start soon. Bye."  
  
"Dammit.Shit, lost another one." Duke turned to the other two ladies with the cigar in his mouth. "How about you ladies?" They giggled in reply. Duke walked away with a woman under each arm, a happy man.  
  
Yugi, Bakura, Tristan, and Seto stared at Joey's limp body on the stool. His head rest on the counter of the bar.  
  
".Let's poke him." Bakura said. All the guys looked at Bakura who didn't look away from Joey. Then they looked at Joey. Yugi reached over and poked him. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! / The characters or the Flamingo so don't sue. Yet I do own; all the cheerleaders and their van/bus, the whole contest for the road trip, the 'Funmobile', Seto's PMS (that sounds so wrong), the dog that's pisses on Seto's laptop and cell phone, the wicked hotel, the 'Midnight', the 'polers', the showgirls (other than Mai + Serenity), Seto's shirt (My friend would kill me), and both Bakura's and Seto's boxers, and last but not least.the honeybee.  
  
CHAPTER 13: The Trip To The Last Hotel Using a minimum of Seto's money, the guys bought a limousine and a hotel room (yes, they bought a hotel room). As the guys walked drunk from the Flamingo, they piled into the limo. When the limo started up, Missy Elliot's song "Work It" blasted through out the interior of the limo.  
  
"Guys, guys. I heard of this game *hic* that I thought we could play." Seto said, still holding his Foster's.  
  
"What is it?" Yugi asked, holding a Miller Light.  
  
"It's called 'In my pants'. After every sentence you say 'in my pants'. Got it. So, you wanna play?" Seto asked.  
  
"Sure!" All the guys chorused.  
  
"Okay, lets start in my pants." Seto said.  
  
All the guys began to think of something to say. After a long pause.  
  
"This is fun in my pants."  
  
"Yeah, we should do this more in my pants." Joey said.  
  
"I don't feel so good in my pants." Bakura said, looking a little pale as he stared at his can of Budweiser.  
  
"C'mon were almost to the hotel in my pants." Tristan said.  
  
"Man, the limo is spinning in my pants." Joey said. All the guys started to burst out laughing. Yugi sprayed Miller Light out of his nose. The guys laughed even more at that. Finally the limo slowed.  
  
"Shit, were here in my pants. Hey! Maybe we can keep on going in my pants." Seto said in which all the guys started to go hysterical. Tristan about spilled his Coors.  
  
They went in and got to the room in the hotel (still playing 'In my pants'/ it cost them.20,000 dollars). When Tristan opened the door, they were welcomed to a whole room was golden colored. The frame of the bed was about 14 kart gold. The guys walked in and examined the whole room.  
  
*2 hours later* Tristan and Joey were so drunk they were on top of the bed jumping up and down and having a pillow fight. Yugi and Seto were talking to each other and laughing at stupid sentences that they were saying 'in my pants' style. Bakura was throwing up his Budweiser.  
  
"Dude, its like.3 in the morning in my pants." Seto said trying to make out the clock.  
  
"It is in my pants?" Joey said as he turned towards Seto just to be hit in the head by Tristan.  
  
"Yeah it is in my pants." Yugi said. Bakura stumbled out of the bathroom and collapsed in a chair. All the guys stared at Yugi after that sentence.  
  
"That sounded so wrong Yug." Joey said as he shook his head. All the guys laughed out loud. Tristan and Joey collapsed on the bed breaking about 3 springs in it. As the laughter died down, Joey stared at the golden ceiling.  
  
"I wonder how its gonna be like when we head back." He said.  
  
( Author's Note: 7:23- April 1, 2003- I finished this fanfic!!!!!!!!!) 


End file.
